macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Liebe ~ Maboroshi no Hikari
Liebe ~ Maboroshi no Hikari is a song by Sheryl Nome and was released on the Macross Frontier concept album: Cosmic Cuune as track 5. Lyrics Romaji = Kimi wo ushinaeba hikari no subete wo Sekai wa tebanashite shimau darou Soredemo tagai no yakume hata shita koto ga wakare nara Kore de ii yo ne ano hi watashi wa kaigara de Uchiagerare kimi wa suna de Mamoru you ni dakishimete kureta Watashi wa nakanai naitari shinai Kimi no senaka wo oikaketari shinai Mitsumetari shinai kanashiku wa nai Kimi no kaori wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemuranai ai wa shinanai Watashi wa shinjitai Hageshiku ikitai tsuyoku aritai Nani mo nakusanai wasure wa shinai Kimi ga iru dakede soko ni iru dakede Watashi wa itsudemo anshin shita Kimi no taion ya waraigoe wa Doushite anna ni yasashiindarou Itsuka inochi owaru toki tamashii wa jiyuu ni natte Karada kara hanarete eien ni tabi suru to iu nara Ai ga owaru toki ai no tamashii mo jiyuu ni natte Eien ni tabi wo suru deshou Watashi wa nakanai naitari shinai Kimi no senaka wo oikaketari shinai Mitsumetari shinai kanashiku wa nai Kimi no kaori wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemuranai ai wa shinanai Watashi wa shinjitai Hageshiku ikitai tsuyoku tsuyoku aritai Nani mo nakusanai wasure wa shinai Wasurenai Watashi wa Nukumori nante mou nani mo iranai Watashi wa watashi wo atatamerareru kara Kizutsuke sasenai yume mitari shinai Nani mo kowakunai wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemurenai ai wa shinanai Wasure wa shinai |-| Kanji = きみを失えば　光のすべてを 世界は手放してしまうだろう それでも互いの役目　果たしたことが別れなら これでいいよね あの日わたしは貝がらで 打ち上げられ　君は砂で 守るように抱きしめてくれた わたしはなかない　ないたりしない きみの背中を　追いかけたりしない 見つめたりしない　悲しくはない きみの香り　忘れはしない 愛は泣かない　愛は眠れない　愛は死なない わたしは信じたい 激しく生きたい　強くありたい 何もなくさない　忘れはしない きみがいるだけで　そこにいるだけで わたしはいつでも安心した きみの体温や　笑い声は どうしてあんなに優しいんだろう いつか　生命（いのち）終わるとき　魂は自由になって 身体から離れて　永遠に旅するというなら 愛が終わるとき　愛の魂も自由になって 永遠に旅をするでしょう わたしは泣かない　泣いたりしない きみの背中を　追いかけたりしない 見つめたりしない　悲しくはない きみの香り　忘れはしない 愛は泣かない　愛は眠らない　愛は死なない わたしは信じたい 激しく生きたい　強く強くありたい 何もなくさない　忘れはしない 忘れない わたしは 温もりなんて　もう何もいらない わたしはわたしを　暖められるから 傷つけさせない　夢見たりしない 何もこわくない　忘れはしない 愛は泣かない　愛は眠れない　愛は死なない 忘れはしない |-| English = If I lose you, then the world will probably relinquish all of its light. Nevertheless, if us both completing our roles is parting It's all right like this, isn't it? On that day, I was a shell, and The you that washed up was sand You embraced me as if you were protecting me I will not cry I won't cry or anything I won't chase after your back or anything I won't gaze after you or anything I'm not sad I won't forget your fragrance Love doesn't cry Love doesn't sleep Love doesn't die I want to believe I want to live furiously I want to be strong I won't lose anything I won't forget Only when you're there, only when you're there No matter when it was, I was always at peace Your warmth and laughter Why are they so kind? Someday, when my life ends, and my soul becomes free When it's separated from my body, if that's called a journey to eternity When love ends, and love's soul becomes free That's a journey to eternity, isn't it? I will not cry I won't cry or anything I won't chase after your back or anything I won't gaze after you or anything I'm not sad I won't forget your fragrance Love doesn't cry Love doesn't sleep Love doesn't die I want to believe I want to live furiously I want to be strong, so strong I won't lose anything I won't forget I won't forget As for me Nothing like warmth will enter any more I'll be able to warm myself, so I won't be able to be wounded I won't dream or anything I won't fear anything I won't forget Love doesn't cry Love doesn't sleep Love doesn't die I won't forget Disambiguation *'Liebe ~ Maboroshi no Hikari' was released on the album Cosmic Cuune and POWER OF VOICE as track 9 on the third disc (Limited Edition B Only). Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs